As technology progresses, people have more ways to acquire information. Various ways of acquiring information, including scanning two-dimensional code (quick response (QR) code or two-dimensional code) images, have become increasingly popular. Two-dimensional codes typically provide the following benefits: large information capacity, broad range of coding, robust error tolerance, high speed of capture and recognition, high level of confidentiality, etc. Two-dimensional codes have applications in social messaging, information promotion, and various other industries.
Typically, two-dimensional codes include two-dimensional barcodes (or stacked linear barcodes) and matrix-type two-dimensional codes. Two-dimensional codes can be symbolic information that uses an image including a specific geometric shape distributed based on a certain pattern on a plane (in two dimensions) in black and white to record data. For example, in applications that use two-dimensional codes to present product information, a link information code for an online product can be coded as two-dimensional code information. The two-dimensional code information is converted by two-dimensional code-generating software into a corresponding two-dimensional code image. The two-dimensional code image can be displayed in fliers, newspapers, and posters. A user can scan the two-dimensional code image using a mobile terminal and thereby link to an online target object, acquire promotional information relating to the target object, and receive instructions to access the target object online. Thus, the user can access online information using an offline two-dimensional code.
However, conventionally, the usual way of presenting target object information using a two-dimensional code is to present the two-dimensional code on a paper medium. As a result of the printing and layout limitations of paper, two-dimensional code information appearing on the paper media cannot be promptly updated. Also, the correspondingly presented target object information or other information is difficult to be promptly updated or remain synchronized with online activities. When the two-dimensional code presentation is to be updated, typically new paper media is to be issued. This technique not only wastes resources, but also involves a long information updating cycle. Accordingly, the technique wastes both time and effort.